This Game Isn't Fair Anymore
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview With Colleen going, Edgar feels incredibly lonely in the game. Bethany and Luke grew more to each other and the group of six is obviously gonna stay together so Edgar feels like his time has come to an end. Bethany and Luke are swimming and talk about the game. Every time Luke wants to say something, Bethany runs over by telling that there are dangerous creatures swimming in the ocean. She also says that Xing Li probably is swimming around and that she's the worst from all creatures. Luke looks annoyed. At the beach, the group of six sits together. Abbey and Heather have a good talk about their high school until Xing Li interrupts by saying that Edgar should go next, totally making the situation awkward. Matthew and Carl look at each other while Aidan rolls his eyes. After some time, only Heather and Xing Li are still at the beach. Heather tells Xing Li that she should watch out with what she says because she might piss people off. Xing Li doesn't care and says that she is who she is and she will never change, making Heather roll her eyes. Aidan and Abbey talk with each other in the woods. Aidan feels conflicted with Xing Li and wants to make a big move against her. Abbey says it won't help their game and they should try to turn the two brawn guys against the two brawn girls. Aidan says he agrees but he has other plans. ---- The challenge is hold on to the pole. Bethany is first out followed by Luke then Aidan then Edgar then Heather then Xing Li then Abbey and lastly Matthew, making Carl winning his second individual immunity of the season. ---- Back at camp, Aidan decides to talk with Bethany and Luke. Bethany who thinks Aidan is a little rat, says she isn't looking forward to talk with Aidan. She leaves and Luke looks awkwardly at Aidan. Luke explains that Bethany is hurt but he doesn't care. Aidan and Luke talk and they both want to vote Xing Li out. Aidan then moves to Matthew and Carl. He explains the idea of voting out Xing Li. Matthew and Carl are okay with that. Bethany walks to Xing Li and asks her if she would vote Aidan since he is targeting Xing Li. Xing Li laughs and says he's a floater and doesn't need to go. Bethany says that he is getting all the guys to vote her out. Abbey, who joined the conversation, confirms this is true. The girls then make a plan. ---- Tribal Council: Aidan explains why he decided to target Xing Li. She then fights him and makes him look like an imbecile. Carl and Matthew share a quick laugh while Abbey looks pissed at Xing Li. It proves that anything can happen tonight. Everyone votes and the votes are then being read. First vote... . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . Aidan . . . . . Aidan That's 2 votes Aidan, 2 votes Xing Li . . . . . . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . . . . . . Matthew . . . . . . . . . . Matthew 3 votes Xing Li, 2 votes Matthew, 2 votes Aidan . . . . . . . . . . Matthew (Matthew looks at Carl and then back at Xing Li) 3 votes Matthew, 3 votes Xing Li, 2 votes Aidan and only 1 vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 10th person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte and the 3rd member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Matthew (4-3-2) Matthew gives the death stare to Xing Li who looks straight back at him. He asks why she did this and she says she was informed that he and Carl joined Aidan's new alliance. Matthew looks at Aidan, thinking that he ratted them out. He says that Aidan is a floater, having Bethany agreeing with him. Kara looks annoyed at the jury bench. Matthew his torch gets snuffed and leaves tribal council area.